degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Becky Baker/@comment-4797810-20120817213329/@comment-5283649-20120818025646
I wasn't trying to make you feel unwelcomed. In fact, you're opinion, especially this one regarding Becky's sexuality, is very welcome on this Wiki. I can't speak regarding anyone else; however, one way to be welcomed and make others feel welcome is to acknowlege differing and polarizing opinions in a nice way, without being abrasive, while calmly explicating your point of view and allowing the other to do the same. Seeing both sides of a certain issue is always a good thing; for even if one doesn't change his mind, s/he becomes more educated about his/her stance. Here's the verses from when I was referring to Paul's saying that people will be preventing people from marrying: 1 Timothy 4:1-3 NKJV: Now the Spirit expressly says that in latter times some will depart from the faith, giving heed to decieving spirits and doctrines of demons, speaking lies in hypocrisy, having their own conscience seared with a hot iron, forbidding to marry, and comanding to abstain from foods which God created to be received with thanksgiving by those who believe and know the truth. As for English, the NKJV or KJV is as close as we're going to get regarding scripture, so a good knowledge of Greek would be required truly to delve into what those verses actually say as to recover any lost information. I didn't go back to the Greek for this verse, for it doesn't seem necessary; however, if you're interested, I highly recommend seeing what this says in Greek. That being said, the forbidding to marry part is what's happening now, since homosexual couples cannot legally enter the contract which is marriage, in or outside of the Church. Paul uses very strong language to describe this behavior, calling in the "doctrines of demons." We're also clearly in latter times. Now, let's look at 1 Corinthains 6:9-10 NKJV regarding those who will not inherit the Kingdom of God: Do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived. Neither fornicators, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor homosexuals, nor sodomites, nor thieves, nor covetous, nor drunkards, nor revilers, nor extortioners will inherit the kingdom of God. Now, that's a very long list that probably covers a wide range of the world's population. Even though in English that translation is the closest we will get, there is a grave mistake in that translation that removes so much information from the original Greek words. Paul does not use the word "homosexuals" (which he instead would have written as "men who lie with men" as he has in one other area of the New Testament discussing the promiscuity among homosexuals at that time) or "sodomites" in his original writings. Those two words respectively were actually "arsenokoitai" and "malakoi". (Please refer to my previous post regarding the meaning of those two.) While those two words, especially the former, do not appear much in ancient Greek texts, making their meanings difficult to decipher, in Paul's time, it was very popular among married to men to sleep with a boy, who could have very well been a prostitute (which is why Paul warns against men wearing long hair), on the side, because that wasn't considered adultery among the Greeks, but it was to God. There's more, and if you have anymore questions, I'll be happy to answer what I can; but for now, this is too much to write. I'm sorry the post is incredibly long. However, if the words respectively mean "married men who sleeps with boy (prostitutes) on the side" and "boy prostitute," then homosexuality within the parameters of marriage may not be sinful. If you want, I can offer you links of two essays debating whether homosexuality is sinful. Know that to read both may take you 2-3 hours to read, though, but they go much more in depth than I what I wrote. EDIT: I also think that this is how Becky will reconcile her sexuality with her beliefs.